Light-based communication (LCom) generally refers to data communication in which light is encoded with information. Light receivers such as cameras on computing devices such as mobile phones and tablets can be used to receive an encoded light signal for decoding the signal. The light receivers on many computing devices have rows of light collecting pixels that collect light measurements in sequential order in time. More than one row of pixels, however, typically collect light at the same time in an overlapping fashion. This overlapping characteristic creates an effective running average through the light data received by the light receiver, often resulting in under sampling, thereby impairing the ability to accurately decode the signal.